Forgotten
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: (Complete)Something that happened some years ago, has been forgotten by everyone, including Theressa. What happenes when it comes back to haunt her? Find out in the last story of the Black Fox Trails. Please R
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE 

"Michel you will be teamed up withTanya and Cannonball. Magma you're with Wolfspain and Tritany. I'm going to be in the control room. I will turn a simulation on and you will have to react accordingly." Tritany raised her hand and Fox called on her.

"Is this a pop quiz?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Now don't do anything until I tell you too." Theressa left the room and was soon in the controlling room. Before she could turn the simulation on she was hit with a strange feeling. The feeling was one she had experienced before but not in a very long time. She felt angry and venchful. She knew she wasn't herself but she proceeded with her class.  
Instead of pushing the lever up for simulation danger, she pulled it down to activate the real danger. Just then Wolverine came in to the viewing and controls room and found Theressa passed out on the floor. He looked down in the danger room and saw the students trying to servive against real danger. Wolverine immediately shut the danger off.

"Class is over. Every one go to the med room if you are hurt." All the students left the room as Wolverine had directed. Once all the kids were out of the danger room Logan picked Theressa up and took her to her room.

He then found his com-link and tried to contact Jean, (who was in the med-lab with Beast.) but no one answered. He didn't want to leave Theressa alone but it looked like he had no choice. He ran as fast as he could to the med-lab. He told Jean what had happened, although she knew half the story from the students. Jean told Hank that he could finish with out her and she followed Wolverine up to the bedroom.  
Five minutes later Theressa woke up. Chris had joined Wolverine and Jean. He was sitting on the bed by his wife when she woke up.

"T, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. What the heck happened? One minute I'm teaching my class and the next I'm in here."

"I don't know." Wolverine said. "I walked in to the viewin' room and found you on the floor. The real danger simulation was on instead of the hologram. You nearly killed your students and not to mention your own kid."

"How long has this been going on?" Chris asked. "I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately."

Theressa sat up in bed and let out a heavy sigh. "'Bout a month now."

"Theressa!" Jean exclaimed. "You promised to notify either me, Chris or Logan if something ever came up."

"I know but I didn't want to worry everyone. Plus I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well, it is a big deal. Now, especially since it could put others in harms way. I want to..." Jean said but Theressa finished her sentence.

"run more tests. I know, I'll head down to the med-lab now."

"I'll walk with you." Logan said. Chris wanted to but he had a class that he had to teach in five minutes. Jean left to tell Scott to take over her English class.

"Are you sure your okay kid?" Logan asked Theressa as she sat on the med-bed.

"Yeah. I'm just tied of being tested. No telling how many tests I have had in the past six months. I mean I know I scared everyone after the heart transplante but having a test once a week for six months is crazy!"

"I know but are you okay?"

"Dad, I feel fine right know. I would tell you other wise." Theressa said. Wolverine nodded his head.  
Just then Jean walked in and Wolverine walked out. Theressa then prepared herself for more tests.

* * *

After Jean had done a cat scane , some blood work, and a few x-rays, Theressa was free to go about her day as normal. Jean called Xavier, Logan, Chris, Storm, Beast and Scott to the med lab. When everyone arrived and was settled in, Jean began.

"All of you, by now, have heard of what happened with Theressa this morning." Everyone nodded their heads. "I ran more tests and found nothing unusual what so ever. I haven't the slightest clue as to what is going on. As a result of cluelessness I would like to keep a close eye on Theressa. Don't let her know that we are watching her. If you have com-linkskeep them on at all times. I would like someone to be in her class everyday until we figure this thing out. If something happenes contact someone. Any questions?"

No one answered.

"Thank you in advance for your cooporation."

Everyone took that as their cue and left. They only hopped Jean's plan would work.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't a new story. I'm just making it where y'all can read it better. Anyway thanks for reading adn I hope you reveiw**


	2. Always expect the unexpected

Later that night, while the mansion slept, Theressa was awaken by a voice in her head. Granted it wasn't that unusual since Theressa is a telepath but this voice was different. It was somehow over ridding her telepathic guard. The weirdest thing was that it was talking directly to her.  
**"Black Fox. Come."** said the voice in a creepy, eerie tone. Theressa closed her eyes and tried to block the voice but it only grew louder. **"Black Fox come to me! Come to me! Come Black Fox. Come!"**

"Get out of my head!" Theressa screamed into the cold darkness of her room. Her husband woke up and found her holding her head as she stumbled around the room.  
**"Come to me now!"** the voice continued.

Theressa screamed the same loud pitch scream as before.

"Theressa what on earth is wrong?" Chris asked. "Are you all right?" Chris went to ,his wife only to be yelled at.

"Stay away from me! Get out of my head! I ain't coming to you! **LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Theressa screamed as she flew out of the two story bed room window and into the mid-night air.  
Chris ran out of the room and was met by Logan, Jean, and Scott right outside the door. "Theressa, she... she's gone! She ...she..." Chris said in shock.

"Spill it Chris! Why did she scream?" Scott asked irritated.

"I don't know. She was telling something to get out of her head." Chris answered. Wolverine pushed Chris out of the door way and walked into the room and saw the broken window. He knew that his daughter was in trouble but he had no clue as to where she could be going at this time of night. Jean, Scott, and Chris moved into the room as well.

"What the heck is going on with that woman?" Scott asked as he looked around the room and recalled the events of the day.

"I don't know but somethin' ain't right. Whatever it is she's scared out of her mind. She's going to try to get as far away from this place as she can." Wolverine answered.  
_**Jean, Scott, Chris, Logan. Come to the librarey we will discuss this matter imediantly**_.

When the four X-men reached the library they saw Storm and Beast sitting by Xavier in the center of the room. Then on the sofa off to the right, was Andi, Mian and Mikie.

"What are you three doing up?" Chris asked as he sat in a chair next to his children.

"I brought them here." Xavier said. "Believe it or not Chris, your children have grown up into fine young adults. They deserve to know what is going on. Jean, you ran some tests correct?"

"Yes, but I didn't see anything... Wait. I'll be right back." Jean ran out of the room and soon returned with one of the tests in hand.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Well, when I did a brain scan I didn't see anything unusual until I gave it a second glance. There are small frequence waves on the left side of Theressa's brain. As far as I know, from all the tests I've done, these waves are not Theressa's. Someone or something is defenatly controling her." Jean gave the x-ray to Xavier who then passed it to Scott. Logan was in the door way when he figured it out.

"Cyke, Chris, y'all remember that time when everyone thought me and T were dead?" Everyone, except Beast and Mikie, nodded their heads.During that time Beast was with the Avenguers and Mikie had not been born but they both had heard stories once or twice.

"Remember when Fury said somethin' 'bout a chip in T's head? He said it was controled by his thoughts. Then he tested it out for us. I'm thinkin',"

"Which is dangerous for you." Chris said. Wolverine glared at him. Wolverine knew that Chris was just trying to lighten the mood but this was no time to goof around or make fun of his intelegence and that's what the glare told Chris. shaking Chris's remark off, Wolverine continued.

"I'm thinkin' that the only way were goin' to stop this is by A) killin' Fury or B) removing the chip."

"We can't do plan B because that would involve brain surgry and that would risk her dying and we can't risk that." Jean said informing everyone

"So that leaves plan A." Storm said.

"How are we going to find her?" Andi asked.

"I'll use Cerebro." Xavier said as he started for the door. "Meet me back here in ten minutes."

After five minutes had passed Wolverine got annoyed and left the room.

"Logan where are you going?" Chris asked. He had followed Wolverine into the front hallway.

"To look for T you **moron**. What else would I be doing?"

"How are you going to find her?"

"The traditional way, look." (Sorry. I just had to put that in there.)

"I'm going with you!" Chris demanded. Wolverine turned around and glared at his son-in-law.

"No! Your kids need you here! They may not show it but they are scared half to death. Now I'm going to find my kid and you stay here with yours. I work best when I'm alone." Wolverine opened the front door and walked out. Chris stormed off back to the library. As much as he didn't want to admit it Wolverine was right. He was need here more than out there with Wolverine. His children needed him now more than ever.  
Another five minutes passed when Xavier came back in.

"Any luck?" Jean asked.

"No. Fury's brain waves must be blocking my telepathy." After a look around the room he noticed that Logan was gone.

"Where's Wolverine?" Xavier asked.

"He left." Jean said. "He went to go look for Theressa."

"No, telling where that is." Chris said with a hit of anger in his voice. He was not really mad at Wolverine for telling him to stay. He was mad at Fury for trying to take over his wife. They fought Fury a few times before and got away with everyone alive. Chris wasn't too sure they could do it again. He wondered what would happen should Fury take full control over Theressa. He wondered if they would have a prayer in getting everyone out alive once more as they had in the past. His questions went unanswered but not unnoticed. Xavier knew what the young mand was thinking but didn't answer his question for he believed it to be rude to answer people's unasked questions. The room was scilent for a few moments until Mikie asked, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know Mikie." Chris said feeling that the question was adressed to him rather than anyone else. "I simply don't know."


	3. A Failed Search

"Come on kid where the heck are you?" Wolverine asked himself. He had taken his daughter's motorcycle in hopes it would jog her memory and help her regain control. He knew that she loved her motorcycle just as much as she loved Chris, her children, him, and the X-men. Just as he had said before if she thought she was endangering others, which she felt she was, she would put as much distance between herself and those she loved as she possably could. This reminded him of Fury. "I swear if he uses her for anything, I will cut his head off and smash it into a thousand pieces!"

A few hours later he saw something flying in the sky. Before he could see what it was Theressa's visual com-link (which was installed into the Norton.) went off. Wolverine, reluctantly, pressed the flashing blue button.

"What do you want Cyke?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Wild guess. Now what do you want?"

"Where are you and have you found Theressa?"

"I have no idea where the heck I am and I think I found T. I think I saw her fly by just before you called. Stay on the line. I've got an idea."

"Oh great you with an idea. Now, that's scary." Scott replied.  
Wolverine drove strait until he saw something fly by and hit a near by tree. He drove the Norton to the sight and sure enough it was Theressa. He parked the bike right next to his daughter. Theressa was still holding her head as she rolled on the ground.

**"Get out of me head! How many times do I have to tell you people to leave me the heck alone?" **Theressa screamed into the night.

Wolverine held his daughter to the ground so that she couldn't get away. "T, can you hear me?" Wolverine asked his daughter but she only replied with thrashing movements.

"Wolverine what is going on?" Scott asked.

"Cyke get one of the kids on the line."

"Which one?"

"I don't care. Just do it before she hurts herself." With in moments Michel was on the line.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need you to call to your mother."

"What do I say?"

"I don't care. Just tell her who you are and that you love her. If that doesn't work then I don't know what will." Theressa was still trying to release herself from her father's grasp and Fury's but she failed to free herself from both men. Her scar was purple and tears were rolling down her face.  
Logan picked his thrashing daughter up and held her in his arms as he sat against the tree.

"Shh. I'm here."  
**"Come to me! Black fox you are mine to control!"** the voice only Theressa could here said.

**"Get out of my head! I'm not coming to you! Leave me alone!"**

"Mikie Now!" Wolverine said. He was losing his grip on his daughter.

"Hey, mom. It's me Michel. You know Mikie. You're only son. I love you. Andi and Mian love you too. So does dad and the rest of the X-men. Fight mom. Fight for control."  
For a few moments nothing changed. Theressa still thrashed and at one point Wolverine thought he was going to lose his grip. Finally she stopped thrashing, laid her head on Wolverine's shoulder and said calmly,

"Michel?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Good job kid." Logan said. "That's all." The image of Mikie vanished and the screen turned black.

"Dad? I didn't hurt you did I?" Theressa asked. She was thankful that she had managed to drown out the all too familiar voice but something told her that it would be back and that this was only the beginning.

"No kiddo you didn't. You were yelling at someone inside your head. Now, Jean thought you were having a telepathic attack but I knew better. It was Fury wasn't?"

"Yeah. He's back and this time I can't stop him. I'm going to have to go to him. I can't go back to the mansion with you."

"Why?" Wolverine asked although he knew the answer.

"Because I'm afraid I'll give into Fury and hurt someone again. I almost killed my students. I can't let that happen again. I have to go to him. As much as I don't want to, I have no choice." Theressa and Logan stood up. Logan held his daughter's arms and looked in her eyes, but Theressa turned her head.

"Listen kid, you always have a choice. Always. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Come back with me. You won't hurt anyone I promise."

"Yeah and have all of the students sent back home until further notice? I know that's what you were thinking and we can't do that. You know as much as I do that I have to do this. I love you Dad."  
Just then Theressa grabbed her head again. "Logan get out of here. He's trying to regain control and he's winning. I can't fight him anymore."

"Where is he?" Logan asked as he saw tears begin to fall from her eyes again.

"I don't know! Please leave!" Logan ran down the hill and when he looked back he saw Theressa going the other way on her motorcycle.


	4. Understanding her choice

Nick Fury turned from the moniter (that showed The Black Fox on her motorcycle) and walked out of one door and stopped when he came to the 'secret' room. He knocked and was greeted by a deep voice.

"Enter!"  
When Fury did, he saw a man standing around a table looking at his plans. The man wore a dark red suit with a dark purple cape and a helmet to keep the pesky telepaths away.

"Report Fury. I don't have all day!"

"The Black Fox is on her way. No one is following her. She is under my complet control."

"Good. Keep me posted! We have given them enough information. They will come."

"Very well." Fury said as he turned and left the room.

* * *

Everyone was in the library when they heard the front door open and slam as hard as it could. No one said anything but, they all knew Wolverine was back and knew that he wasn't happy. It was now seven in the morning and Storm had taken the Knight kids back to bed. They assumed she had gone back to bed herself because she never came back. Chris was passing the room. Jean and Beast were sitting on the sofa and Scott was standing next to where Jean sat. Xavier was in the middle of the room, thinking as he usually did with a situation like this one. Scott asumed he was thinking about how to find Theressa if Wolverine hadn't found her but Scott knew that Xavier knew what had happened and still he said nothing. Logan came in swearing. He cursed himself for not going after her, letting her go and for running like a coward.

"What happened?" Chris asked at the sight of Logan in the door way.

"She got away."

"Didn't your plan work?" Jean asked. Scott had told everyone of Wolverine's plan after he had gotten Mikie on the visual com- link.

"It did but not for long. Fury regained control but before that, she told me to get the heck out of there." Wolverine let out a sigh that no one in the room had heard him do before.

"What?" Chris asked.

"She doesn't think she can ever come back if she ever regains control."

"What the heck has gotten in to her head?" Chris asked as he went to the window.

"She's afraid Chris!" Wolverine said still standing in the doorway. "She's afraid of hurting you or any one else physically."

"What about emotionally? Does she realise what this will do to the kids?" Chris shouted. Everyone understood his anger and felt that he had a right to be angry but Wolverine knew he needed to calm down. Wolverine walkd over to Chris and stood right behind him and placed on hand on his sojn-in-law's shoulder. He normally didn't like Chris but this was the one time where he had no other choice.

"Yeah. She does." Wolverine said finally after a long silence. "That's what was so hard about her desition."

"As long as I have known Theressa," Xavier said. "She has been afraid that she would hurt someone she loved. Now that fear has come back to haunt her after it has lied dormant all these years."

"I didn't relise that she was so scared." Scott said.

"No one did except Wolverine and I." Xavier said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Chris said. "Maybe if she had told me then I could have helped her."

"You have to understand, Chris, She felt that if she told you then that would mean that she was weak and useless. She also knew she had more to lose now than she did when she was twelve years old. She is always trying to protect others from everything and from herself."Xavier said. "I fear one day that will be her undoing."

"What do we do know?" Jean asked. "I mean if Cerebro didn't work and if looking for her didn't work then what the heck are we suppose to do?" Jean was getting aggetated. Everyone in the room knew good and well when Jean was angry or upset.

"We do it my way!" Scott said. He turned to Wolverine. "Fox took her motorcycle right?" He knew that the question was a stupid one but he had to know fo sure.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Wolverine replied. Without answering Wolverine's question, Scott ran out of the room.

Everyone exchanged confused glances and followed Scott.


	5. Plan B

They found Scott at the door of the danger room. They saw him place his hand on the scanner and then pull out the keyboard and type his code name. The doors opened to reveal the danger room. Just as fast as they had opened they closed. Then they reopened to reveal the garage for the Blackbird.  
Scott ran to the Blackbird with Beast, Chris, and Wolverine close behind. Just as Jean was about to follow, Xavier grabbed her arm.

"Jean, I'm going to use Cerebro one more time."

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will. Contact me the moment you get something."

"I will." Jean said as she turned to follow the others and Xavier went to the Cerebro room.  
When Jean walked on to the jet she saw Scott at the hull with Beast, Chris, and Logan right behind the piolet's seat. Jean moved to the piolet's seat and sat down.

"What on earth is going on Scott?" Jean asked her husband.

"Remember the countless number of times I have had to help Fox fix her bike?" Scott asked as he pushed some buttons. Everyone nodded their heads in reply to Scott's question. They knew that Theressa was worse than Wolverine when it came to recking her motorcycle. "Well, each time I she asked me to up date or add something I placed a tracer on the gas tank or updated it."

"Let me guess." Chris said. "This is how you plan to find Fox."

"Bingo! Lookie here. I've got a lock on her."

"Where is she?" Wolverine asked.

"If you will shut up and give me a minute I could tell you."  
Soon the coordinents came up and Scott couldn't believe his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked as she place her hand on Scott's shoulder. "Nothing. It's just that the coordinents say she's on her way to Antarctica!"

"That's farther than she has ever lifted anything before." Wolverine said.

"She's not telekinetically flying her bike." Scott said. "She's using the rocket busters and thrusters that I installed."

"How do you know that?" Wolverine asked. "

The tracker not only tracks but tells me what gaget she is using incase I need to shut them down but I don't think I am going to have to do that and even if I did, she is telekinetic and get to where she is going by flying."

"Well, now that we've got that cleared up." Chris said. He pulled out the spair suit closet. "Let's go!"

"Hold it hot shot." Wolverine said as he walked over to the closet and pressed a button that closed it. "We have no idea if this is right or not. Fury could have seen the chip, or whatever the heck Cyke calls it, and told T to take us for a little joy ride. This is could be just what Fury wants."

"What do you suppose we do Logan?" Jean asked as she rose from her seat and walked right up to Wolverine. "Do we just sit by and let one of our own go unwillingly to the bad side? I don't think so. Granted, The enemy knows us to well. They know that we will go after her. My guess is that Fury isn't the only one behind this. Remember the past times Fury was almost always working for someone else. Like the last time he was working for Apocalypse. This time it maybe the same. None the less we have to go after her no matter what! Scott what is the plan?"

A few moments of silence passed when finally Scott answered his wife. "We go to Antarctica!"

**

* * *

Side Note: Hope you enjoy it so far. Next couple of chapters have some action but I'm saving the really good stuff for the end. Next chapter soon to come.**


	6. Deadly encounter

Jean notified Xavier immediantly and he wished them good luck. Jean, Logan, Chris and Scott changed from their night wear to their black, heated, uniforms. These were the uniforms that they used for reaaly cold places such as Antarctica or Alaska. Beast had hi blue trunks that blended in with his blue fur. Scott sat in the pilot's seat with his wife by his side. Wolverine and Chris were at the ECM (electronic counter measures) station and Beast was the flight engineer. He sat right behind Scott and in front of Wolverine. Scott slipped a couple of switched and pressed some buttons. Within moments they were air born and on their way.

"Beast, what is Fox's current position?" Scott asked a couple of hours later.

"She's just off the northern coast of the contenent." Beast answered him.

"What is our position?" Chris asked.

"We are aprotching the contnent now." Beast said.

"Okay people," Scott said to his team. "Be prepared for anything. Fox is still under Nick Fury's control."  
Just as Scott flew the plane right over the ice covered land, Beast saw something on the radar.

"Cyclops, I beleive we are being targeted." Beast told his leader in the most intellegent way possable. Chris looked on his radar, which showed heat vision insted of a single dot. He made out a figure on a motorcycle. Chris looked at Wolverine, who had also seen the figure.

"Yo, Cyke." Wolverine said, still looking a the radar. "What all did you put in Fox's bike besides rocket busters and thrusters?"

"I installed a laser gun that comes out of the head light. Why?"

"Thought I might tell you that your about to regret doing that. T's right behind us on her Norton."

Jean tried to communicate telepathically with Theresa but she couldn't get threw. "Xavier was right. I can't get threw to her. It's like she's a whole nother person." Jean anounced to her teammates.  
The next few moments were filled with unconfortable silence. Why hadn't Theressa shot them down yet? Was the question everyone had on their lips but no one dared to speak a word.  
Suddenly Theressa began to speak to the X-men threw telepathy.

**_X-men, Leave. Leave now or suffer a horable and painful death. This is your only warning. If you do not comply within the next thirty seconds, you will die._**

"So what do we do?" Beast asked.

"We stay on course." Scott said. "We are not leaving until we get what we came for. Jean when Fox comes back I want you to talk to her. Maybe we will stand a chance after all."  
When thirty seconds had passed Fox came back.

**_Why have you not complied? _**She asked angrily.

**_We are not leaving until we get what we want._** Jean said in a tone to match Theressa's.

**_What do you want? _**

**_You, Theressa._**

**I am not Theressa.**

**_Then who are you?_**

**_I am The Deadly Black Fox. Theressa Knight no longer lives_**. Fox was gone telepathically but she was still right behind the Blackbird.  
Fox presses a red button and the head light was transformed into a laser gun. She readied herself to fire.

**_This is your final warning! Leave or Die!_**

**_NO!_** Jean said. Jean, along with the others had long since figured out that Theressa was stalling. This gave Jean enough time to put a telekinetic shield around the jet.

**_Very well X-men.  
_** Once Fox made sure the thrusters and rocket boosters were on, she pressed a green button twice. The laser gun light up and fired two very powerful lasers. She then fired two of her own lasers. It was then that she realised what Jean had done. Theressa used her own telekinetic powers to over ride the shield and direct the lasers. The first pair of lasers struck the right wing. This satisfied Fox and she headed toward the ground


	7. Maday, Maday, We are so going down!

"Jean what the heck is going on?" Wolverine yelled as he and Chris were thrown out of their seats and crahed into Beast's chair.

"I thought you put a shieled around this hunk of metal?" Cyclops asked. Wolverine stood up and looked over Jean's shoulder. Chris looked over Beast's shoulder and at the damage radar.

"I did but Fox does have telekinetic powers remember." Jean replied. "She evedentally used her powers to over ride my own."

"Beast where were we hit?" Scott asked as he tried to fly the plane.

"On the right wing. The blast tore it off and without it we won't last long in the air."  
Suddenly, without warning, something threw the jet forward again. (Theressa had made sure that there was enough time space in between blasts to throw the X-men off.)

"What the heck was that?" Chris asked as he picked himself off the floor again.

"We were hit again you idiot!" Wolverine said hitting Chris upside the head.  
"Damages are recorded to be in on the right side of the plane and in the engine." Chris said, reading from the damage report. "With out the enigine and the right wing we're going down."

"Chris tell me something I don't know." Scott said. "Jean can you stop this thing?"

"I'm trying, Scott."

After a few minutes Scott looked at his wife and saw tears rolling down her face. He knew two things. One Jean wouldn't stop until she had stopped the jet or they were all dead. Two lifting a jet that weighed as much as the Blackbird did was too much for her. Scott finally made the final call.

"Okay people, let's evacuate now! Jean once we jump lower us down." The five, fully prepared and trained, X-men abandoned their beloved Blackbird. Once everyone had jumped Jean telekineticly grabbed her friends and teammates and began to lower them.  
Just as they were forty feet above the ground, (unknown to Jean or any of the X-men.) Theressa came behind Jean and blasted her shoulder with a laser. Jean lost all consintration, due to the pain and everyone fell to their deaths. Wolverine grabbed Chris, wrapped his arm around him and made sure Chris wouldn't get the worst of the blow. Wolverine's healing factor would heal any broken bones later and hopefully this would prevent Chris from getting hurt.

Beast summersalted to the ground and landed on his feet and Scott caught himself just in time to send a continues optic blast to the ground, to help slow his decent. When he was on the ground, and on his feet, he saw Jean lying on the ground a few feet away. "Jean!" Scott screamedas he ran to Jean and helped her up.

"Jean are you all right?" He asked his wife. He could see pain in her eyes and he knew she was lying when she said she was fine. Jean lifted her left leg and tried to walk but, she was stopped by a sharp pain in her left leg.

"I'm fine except for that," Jean said refuring to her leg. "And my right shoulder. Theressa came behind me and shot me with a laser."

"Well, at least we know she has a little control and is fighting for more." Wolverine said with a sigh of half hearted relif.

"What do you mean Wolverine?" Beast asked as he scratched his head.

"Think 'bout it. If she was under full control then she would have killed Jeannie with that laser blast. Come to think of it, we wouldn't have gotten a warning from Theressa if Fury had full control. T's fighting and she ain't going to rest until she gets what she wants." Everyone nodded in agreement. They all knew how determand Fox could get and once she wanted something, nothing would get in her way.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked, looking around.

"We find Fox." Scott said. "Jean run a pis-scan. Logan, you take beast and Chris and search on foot. I'll stay here with Jean. Go, go, go!"  
Wolverine, Beast and Chris were soon out of sight and on their way to find Fox.

"Jean have you found anything?" Scott asked.

"No. (pause) Wait! What I am about to say is from Fox, okay?" Jean said as she looked her husband in the face.

"Okay." Scott said telling her that he was ready. Jean closed her eyes and began to speak.

"I am so sorry. Help me! Please help me! I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you again or worse. I saw all of you but I couldn't stop myself. (Sorry another line from the X movies.) Please help me!" Jean opened her eyes and looked at Scott.

"She sounds like she's seventeen." Scott said as he rememberd how scared Theressa was when Apocalypse had control over her.

"Yes, and be prepared to fire." Jean said,sadly.

"Why?" Scott asked, confused.

"She just might ask." Jean replied.

"Jean, you know as well as I do that I can not fire at another teammate. Espesually Theressa."

"You could, and would with out hesitation, fire at Wolverine."

"Yeah, but this is Theressa we're talking about. I can not fire at her."

"She won't want you to kill her just stun her. Besides if Fury has control over her he can keep her alive or kill her at any moment. Come on let's go find the others." Jean said as she allowed Scott to help her walk.


	8. Fury

Jean and Scott finally found Chris and Beast as the mouth of a cave.

"Where's Logan?" Jean asked. By now Jean was using her telekinetic powers to fly because it hurt too much to walk.

"He went inside to take a look around." Chris said as he folded his arms and leaned up against the ice on the cave's wall.

"You let him go alone?" Scott exclamied. No X-men, not even one as trained as Wolverine was allowed to leave the group. This was espesually true for the leader of the group or groups. In this case Wolverine was the leader of a group and Wolverine ran off.

"We didn't have a choice." Chris yelled back. He was getting really iritated. He wanted to find his wife and he wanted to find her now! "He threatened us with our lives. What were we suppose to do?" Scott started for the mouth of the cave.

"Jean, next time I let Wolverine take charge, hit me real hard." His team followed him. They put their trust and their lives in the hands of their leader. None of them knew what lay ahead for them or for Wolverine

* * *

Fury went to the room where the master mind was. The man stood in front of at least ten different screens. All, in which played the destrution of the X-men. "The X-men have arrived." Fury told the man.

"Of course they are here you moron! We have the Black Fox. The X-men are perdictable you know. A villian steals, borrows, what ever you want to call it,. a mutant from the X-men and I can garrente that the X-men will come running not too far behind. Where is the Black Fox? I want to congragulate her on her preformance."

"Right here." Fox said as she came into the room.

"Did you take care of the X-men?" Fury asked. Black Fox nodded.

"Bravo." The man said as he turned to Fox. "I didn't think it was possable to make a mutant who has more strong will than the Wolverine, destroy the X-men." This whole time Fury had been watching one of the moniters and right before the jet blew up, he spotted five figures falling towards the ground. Angry and ashamed Fury walked over to the screen.

"Their not exactly dead sir." Fury said.

"Of course. They never die this early in the game do they. How did you go about this Fox?"

"I destroied the Jet."

"Maybe, but the X-men got away." Fury said as he looked crossly at Fox.

"Not exactly." Fox said just as evenly as Fury had.

"What do you mean exactly?" The man asked Fox.

"They may have evacuated but when Jean Grey was lowering them down I shot her with a laser and they all fell forty feet. If that did not kill them then they are stranded. Without food or any other supplies they will die."

"Good." Fury said.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "What the heck is that Fury?" The man asked.

"It's the security system." Fury said. He typed on the huge keyboard that was in front of the screens. Finally a current location of the intrutter came up.

"Sir, it's Wolverine. Do you wish for Black Fox to handle him?"

"No. She had her chance and she will get another. No, I have a better idea." The man dressed in red and purple, he pressed a button on his belt. which activated a com-link built in to his helmet. "Sabertooth, your rivalry is here. Do what ever you wish with him but if the other X-men , including the human named Christopher Knight, get in your way retreet. Understood?"

"It would bee my pleasure." Sabertooth replied.

"Good. As for the rest of you, stay on gard. I don't want any surprises."


	9. Wolverine VS Sabertooth

Wolverine felt like he had been going around in circles for hours. In reality he had only been wandering for a few minutes. He couldn't find Fox's scent and he had no clue where he was. Just then his com-link went off. He grabbed it out of his pocket and put it on his ear.

"Wolverine where the heck are you?" Cyclops yelled.

"_I'm ahead of you Cyke. Where do you think I am? You can only go so far on this hunk of ice."_ Wolverine replied sarcastically. Wolverine heard something. It sounded like someone had just stepped on an icecicle. He stiffed the air and turned his attenchan to Scott.

_"Look Cyke, I would love to stay and chat but I've got company."_

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Sabertooth!" Wolverine growled.

_"Logan don't you turn..."_ Scott said, as he tried to stop Wolverine from turning the com-link off but Wolverine did it anyway.

"You can come out now, Bub! I know your here." Wolverine said as he walked a few steps backwards and then stopped. Behind him was Sabertooth and Wolverine knew it. He knew it by his scent. It was close, real close. Wolverine turned around and saw the six and a half feet monster.

"So, The runt wants to play? Funny, ain't it?" Sabertooth said with a huge grine on his face. You could clearly see all his yellow and blackening teeth.

"What? The fact that we will be fighting in hell forever?" Wolverine growled.

"No. The fact that normally I'm the one who's looking for the prey. I guess the tables have been turned behind my back." Sabertooth started to circle around Wolverine as if he were a hwak ready to strick his prey.

"The tables are the same Creed and you know it. You've always been the hunted. You've always tried to kill the hunter who only comes after you if you make him. It's clearer now."

"What the heck do you want, runt? Oh wait. Could it be that you want your little girlfriend?"

"She ain't my girlfriend. She's my daughter and you know that. You've always known that." Wolverine was now mimicing Sabertooth's circleing motion. Although there wasn't that much room in the back of the cave.

"Well, if you want her, you have to go thew me!" Sabertooth roared.

"My pleaser!" Wolverine growled.

Creed lunged forward and tried to punch Wolverine's lights out but he blocked the punch with his claws criss-crossed. Then he stabbed Creed in the face and triped him. Creed fell on his back and Wolverine dug his claws in to his enemy's head and brain. (If he had a brain.) Wolverine also stabbed him countless times in the chest and lower abdoman.

"I proved to you many years ago who the better man was. If your going to get in my way I would be glad to reteach the whole lesson."

Wolverine turned around, turned his com-link back on and signaled Scott. "Yo Cyke, have you found the opening to this darn place yet?"

_"**No**! We are just as lost as you are."_ Scott yelled. He was getting frustrated and Wolverine knew it but he didn't care. _"Did you have anymore trouble?"_

"No. I took care of the mute." Wolverine said. He was going to say something else but was interupted by Sabertooth's laugh.

"That's what's wrong with you runt. You always underestemate me and never finish me off. Well, now, it's payback time."

Before Wolverine could react in anyway, Sabertooth put his big hands around Wolverine's neck and began to choak him. Wolverine unsheathed his claws and stabbed his enemy in the head again. He used his hold on Creed to flip himself over Sabertooth and out of his head lock of death. Sabertooth charged at Wolverine but he met Creed with his fits. "

Yo Cyke, I could use some back up." Wolverine said but Cyclops's reply was not heard because Sabertooth had grabbed the com-link and crushed it with his bear hands. Then he grabbed Wolverine's head and smashed it into the icy cave wall until it cracked and blood ran out of his skull.

As quick as it had begun it was over. Creed had won this time.


	10. Split up

Chris, Beast, Jean and Scott had been wandering in this cave in silence for a while. Finally Beast brock it. 

"Cyclops, are we lost?" Beast asked as he looked as his leader. Scott seemed iritated and overwhelmed. It was as if he had been asked to do something he didn't want to do and unknown to Beast that was true.

"What do you think, Beast?" Scott yelled. "We've gone past this place a dozen times. We are doing nothing but going in circles!"

Just then Chris stepped on a rock and the cave wall to their left opened up. Inside they saw a decending staircase. Jean (who was flying), Chris and Beast all looked at Scott. He nodded for them to go ahead. While they went down the stairs, Scott tried to raido Wolverine

"Wolverine. Come in Wolverine." Scott said.

No answer.

"Wolverine come in Wolverine!" Scott said.

Still there was no answer, only static.

Scott told the group to stop for a second. Without turning around and looking at her husband, Jean could tell that he was angry. She desided to open up a telepathic link with Scott.

**_What's wrong?_** She asked as gently as possable.

**_Wolverine turned his com-link off again._** Scott replied in an angry 'voice.' **_Jean, try and find him telepathically. Then once you find him tell him that when I find him I'm going to pound his face into the ground. I've told him countless times not to turn that blasted com-link off._**

**_Scott, don't you think your being a little unreasonable?_**

**_No! Would you please do it for once with out any questions?_**

Jean closed her eyes and within a minute they were open again. She had a look of worry, almost panic.

**_Scott, he's out cold. I can't seem to wake him. I have an idea of where he is but by the time we get there it could be too late. You might not have to bang Wolverine in to the ground._**

**_Why?_** Scott asked.

**_Because I think Sabertooth all ready has._** Jean said.She opened a link with everyone as Scott gave the signal to keep moving. Once they were at the bottom they ran in to some trouble.

**_Motion scencers._** Scott said as if he were answering an unasked question.

**_What do we do?_** Beast asked.

**_Jean,_** Scott said. **_Practice number 467. Part b. Hurry._**

When Scott gave Jean directions for anything he would use their own little code so that no one else understood what he was saying. He knew it worked too. Chris and Beast were completly lost but all that mattered was that Jean understood. She flew over the moion scencers on the floor and around the vertical ones in the air. Finally she found the deactivation lever. She pulled it, turned the motion scencers off and the three men ran to meet her. Chris and Beast slowly began to remember the training secion that Scott was talking about. This practice was desined for Jean and Theressa specifically. It helped them with their telekinetic powers.

**What now?** Jean asked as she pulled her hair out of her face.

**_We split up_**. Scott answered. **_Beast, you and Chris look for Logan and Jean and I will look for Fox. Radio in if you find, hear, or need something. Good luck X-men. _**


	11. Cyclops and Jean

Not too long after the four X-men split up, Jean and Scott ran into an old friend gone bad. Jean had told Scott that they were not alone long before they ran into him. Then at the end of the long, white, twisted hallway stood a man who was once the X-men's friend and allye. 

"Thought you would have me figured out by now Jean." said the man as he threw an ace of clubs at Jean and Scott. Jean stopped it with her teke powers and Scott blasted the card to little more than ashes. The man wore a skin tight, purple and black suit. His boots were a mittallic silver and had a brown overcoat. He grabbed a small matallic stick from his belt. As he walked he hit a button on the stick and the stick grew until it was as tall as he was.

**_Like I said Scott,_** Jean said telepathically. **_Sometimes you have to fire at your own people._**

**_Jean, he isn't on our side any more. He's on their side now. We have no chose._** Scott said as he looked his beautiful wife in the eye.

"Gambit don't like unexpected visitors." Gambit said. He moved toward Scott and hit him on the head with his stick. Scott fell but was soon back on his feet.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to play fair?" Jean asked as she telekinetically lifted Gambit's stick out of his firm grasp. She then crumbled it up and threw it at Gambit. It hit him in the chest and he went flying. He hit the far wall and fell to the ground. Just then Scott's com- link went off.

"Cyclops here." Scott said as he told Jean to check Gambit. Before Scott could get an answer out of Beast he was cut off. "Chris what on earth is going on?" Cyclops asked in a very concerned voice.

"We could really use some back up. We ran into some guy that can create earthquakes."

Just as Scott was about to answer, he saw Gambit charge the matallic ball with kinetic energy and through it at Jean. Jean went flying back and fell right on top of Scott. Scott made sure his wife was still breathing before he answered Chris.

"Chris your going to have to deal with it. I'm under attack and Jean is out cold. Cyclops out."

Scott stood to his feet just in time to be hit by a charged card. Scott fired back and hit Gambit in the left leg. After a few minutes Scott raidod Chris and Beast but only got statick. After a few more tries he was getting angry.

"Where the heck are you guys?"

Just then Gambit threw the matallic ball at Scott and hit him in the head. Scott fell to the grund unconsius. It was over.

The X-men had been defeted. Now, it seems the villans will succeed **this **time but all they need is this time.


	12. Captured but not defeted

When Jean woke up she found herself chained to a wall. The chains were pices of metal around her neck, wrists and anckles. She tried to free herself with her telekinetic powers but nothing happened. She glanced around the dark room and could see nothing. She tried to contact Scott or anyone else but nothing happened. She could no longer hear the thoughts of those around her. To her she was alone although she felt the presents of her husbened next to her. 'This must be how non-telepaths feel.' Jean thought. She studied the chains as best she could in the dark. By the way they felt around her neck, wrists and anckles she knew who was behind this.  
  
"Magneto!" Jean cried as she tried again to free herself but again, nothing happened.  
  
"Well, our sleeping beauty finally awakens." Magnetos said as he walked into the room. He walked right in front of Jean. He could scence her anger, her fear and her worry.  
  
"Were are the others?" Jean asked threw her teeth. Her anger was beginning to get the better of her and she knew that is what Magneto wanted to see. She had battled him too many times and known him for too long not to know what he wanted from her. The only thing she cared about was getting Fox and getting the heck out of here. When Magneto didn't answer her she yelled at him.  
  
"Tell me where they are before I blow you blinking head off!"  
  
"Come now Ms. Grey. There is no need for yelling. Your husband and the others are fine." Magneto lifted his hand and turned on the light to reveal Scott on Jean's left, Chris on her right and Beast next to Wolverine on the wall right across from her. When Jean saw the blood that was flowing from Wolverine's head she tried a third time to free herself but she failed yet again.  
  
"You can try all you want to get out but you will fail every time. That chain around your neck, it has a devise in it that nuterolizes your powers. You are mine now, Ms. Grey."  
  
"Your killing Wolverine! I know you are ruthless but I honestly thought you would allow him to heal before attempting to kill him. You are so full of bull." Jean said threw her teeth. Magneto stepped a little closer and Jean spit in his face.  
  
Just then Scott woke up. Jean saw that his visor was gone but he had a collar around his neck just like her's. In fact everyone except Chris had a collar. When Jean noticed that Chris didn't have a collar she had a plan.  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked. He knew his viser was gone but he didn't know that he was powerless. Magneto smiled and left the room laughing.  
  
"Jean?" Scott repeted.  
  
"I'm here Scott. You can open your eyes. You have acollar around your neck that nutrelizes your powers." Jean said as she looked at her husband. Scott trusted Jean so he opened his eyes and met Jean's gaze. Jean saw, for the first time, her husband's gorguoes brown eyes. Scott began to look around and he saw Wolverine.  
  
"What happened to him?" Scott asked Jean about Logan.  
  
"He must have had a really bad run in with Sabertooth. If we don't get out soon, he will die."  
  
Just then Sabertooth and Magneto walked in.  
  
"Boss, you want me to put a leash on the Babe's huby?" Sabertooth asked as he looked at the unconsus Chris.  
  
"No. From what Fury has told me, Chris is not a mutant." Magneto said. "Fury," Magneto said into his com-link in his helmet. "Bring The Black Fox in to the cell room. I want there to see the X-men together."  
  
Fury soon came with Black Fox not to far behind. Scott couldn't take it any more. He had to know what was going on.  
  
"Magneto what the heck to you what with Fox?"  
  
"If you must know, my dear boy. I plan on using her to kill you five and then all of the humans. None of you know what I am trying to do."  
  
"We know what you are doing." Jean growled threw her teeth. "You are going to commit murder and then clam yourself ruler of the world. You are way too predictable, Yousonof.........."  
  
"Jean, cool it! We will get her don't worry." Scott said cutting Jean off.  
  
"As I was saying," Magneto continued. "My moto it if you can't stop the problem, simply kill it. You my friends are that problem that I have to deal with day in and day out. So, Since I knew about the little chip that was inside Black Fox's head, I hierd Fury to claim control over her. Let me tell you, that wasn't easy at all. We were trying to control the only mutant more stubborn than Wolverine but we were succesfull. Black Fox arrived here under Fury's full control and that is where you came in. Fury tell Fox to come here."  
  
"You are the biggest jurk I have ever met!" Wolverine said weakly.  
  
"Ah, I see The Wolverine is awake." Magneto said as he walked over to the lone mutant. "Well, you won't last too long with that collar on. Sabertooth gave you one heck of a betting. That just saves Black Fox the trouble of killing you herself."  
  
Magneto walked back to Black Fox and looked at his enemy. He leaned in and wispered in Fox's ear.  
  
"If any of them get down, kill them. You have your orders." The master of Magnatisum left the room with Sabertooth and Fury right behind him. 


	13. Death of a love

When Jean knew that her enemys where out of ear shot she tried to wake Chris up. She saw that he had a big lump on his head and cuts and bruses on his arms, neck, head and wrists.  
  
"Chris." Jean said as she turned her head. "Chris wake up!"  
  
At last Chris woke up but was weak at first. His head was splitting and he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Jean, what's going on?" He asked weakly. He opened and shut his eyes to get use to the light. When he did he saw his wife standing in the middle of the room watching them like a hawk watches it's prey.  
  
"Theressa!" Chris cried to the Black Fox. "Listen to my voice. It's me, your husband. You know, Christopher Ryan Knight."  
  
"You should have left when you had your chance." Black Fox said.  
  
Everyone who heard knew that it was Theressa scollding Chris for staying and not leaving when she had told him to.  
  
"Chris," Jean said. "Talking to her isn't going to work. You are going to have to bust out and get Wolverine out of his chains. If you don't then he will die and Magneto will take over the world. I don't care if you don't want to free Wolverine but you have to and you have to get Scott, Beast and I out as well. Magneto doesn't think you have powers so he didn't put a collar on you. Hurry up. We don't have all day."  
  
Chris nodded his head. His four plasma claws came out and shot lava up in the air. When it came down it hit and cut threw the chain on his right hand. He did this three other times until finally he was free. He fell to the ground and when he got up Fox was standing over him. He made a move for Wolverine but Fox telekinetically threw him into the wall behind him.  
  
"T, you've got to let me get to your father." Chris pleaded with his wife.  
  
"Who? Him?" Fox pointed at Wolverine. "He's not my father. He was never around."  
  
"Not this again. It really gets annoying when the bad guys keep using her anger against us." Scott said.  
  
"Scott," Jean said. "If Chris gets to you first shoot Fox. If he gets me out first then I'll take care of her but Chris is right next to you."  
  
Suddenly Theressa regained control for a brief moment but that's all she needed. "Shot me Scott. Stun me. Do something before I hurt someone."  
  
During this distraction Chris grabbed Scott's visor off of the hook on the wall, put it on his eyes and freed his neck and wrist. Chris didn't have time to get the others because Fox had him up against the wall again.  
  
"Scott," Chris said as his wife began to choke him. "A little help please!"  
  
With hesitation and reluctance,. Scott set his visor to stun. Finally a red optic blast hit Fox in her chest and sent her flying into the space between the now awake Beast and the now dead Wolverine. Scott freed himself and moved to Jean. Chris freed Wolverine and placed his body on the floor. Even though Logan was dead, if given a chance, his healing factor would save him. Just as Chris had freed Beast, Fox came up behind Chris and shot him with several lasers. Jean and Scott reacted imediently. Jean put a teke shield around her and Scott. She made a small hole for Scott to fire his optic blasts threw. He fired an optic blast but Fox had her own teke shield. The optic blast bounced off of her sheild and went threw the hole and hit Jean in the shoulder. Jean's teke shield went out the moment she felt pain. Scott and Beast helped Jean up. She was hurt but she wasn't going to tell any one. She didn't care. All she cared about was her friend.  
  
Chris finally stood to his feet, holding his shoulder. "T, you've got to listen to me! Listen to my voice. I know, let's pretened that we're back in the danger room. You are the bad guy and i am the good guy."  
  
"You should have left when I told you too Chris." Theressa said. Out of her left eye, tears began to fall. Fox telekinetically grabbed her hand knife and threw it at Chris. It hit Chris's Chest before Jean could do anything.  
  
"This time he has gone to far." Jean said as she closed her eys and focused on Theressa. After a few minutes of searching , telepathically, Jean found the chip and disarmed it. When Jean opened her eyes she saw that Wolverine was alive again. He was now standing right by his daughter.  
  
After Jean disarmed the chip, Theressa fell into her father's arms. Jean went to Chris. Soctt and Beast followed her lead. "T, wake up. You okay?" Logan asked. Theressa's scar was a dark purple. Her eyes finally opened and she saw what she had done. "Scott we have to get him out of here. He's dying!" Jean said. Theressa moved to Chris's side and knelt next to him. Tears were now rolling out of both eyes as she took his hand.  
  
"I am so sorry! I didn't .........."  
  
Chris weakly lifted a finger up to Theressa's lips.  
  
"Shh. I know." cough, cough. "I .......love.....you and .....the kids. Tell......them......for ...me."  
  
Theressa bit her lip, knowing there was no way of saving her husband, she nodded her head. She kissed Chris on his forhead and then he was gone. Theressa and Jean stood up and everyone saw that Theressa's scar was now a bright, firy, reddish orange.  
  
"Where's Fury?" 


	14. Retreet and revendge

"Darn you X-men!" Magneto said as he hit the table near the monitor. "Fury! You take care of The Black Fox." Magneto said as he floted a gun over to Fury. 

"Gambit says, we kick some X-men butt." Gambit said to Magneto. Avalanche, Sabertooth, and Gambit stood against the wall, furthest from Magneto.

"No!" Magneto replied.

"No what do you mean no?" Avalanche argued.

"Gambit don't like this. Uh-Uh not one bit." Gambit said.

"If one of their own can not destroy them, then this very cave shall. Avalanche, as soon as we get on to the plane, You bring this cave crashing down."

A big smile came into view on Avalanches. face. Magneto lead his team to the plane through an escape tunnel, simalar to the ones at the Xavier Mansion.

"What about me?" Fury asked as the four mutants climed into the plane.

"Your fate, my friend, I'm afraid is in the hands of The Black Fox."

With that Magneto shut the door and they took off, leaving Fury to his doom.

* * *

"Did anyone hear me?" Theressa screamed at her friends. "Where the heck is FURY?" 

"How are we suppose to know? We were chained up and Logan was dead." Scott said angurally. He allowed his anger at Fox to take over him. He did not want his teammates see him cry. Although they would understand because everyone had just lost a friend.

Suddenly the walls began to shack. The ceilling cracked and some snow and ice fell in.

"Why don't we cut the small talk and get the heck out of here?" Logn said to everyone.

"Cyke, You, Jean, Beast and Wolverine get the heck out of here. I'm going after Fury." Theressa said.

"Fox, we ain't got enough time for revenge." Wolverine said lovingly.

Fox stared at her father evenly. He always had time for revenge and he always made time. That was what she was going to do. Make time.

"I'll make time. Beast or Jean, one of you, notifiy Storm and tell her we need a lift home. If I'm not back in four minutes, forget about me and when Storm gets here, leave!"

No one argued with Fox, at least not this time. Everyone knew Fox would argue with a wall and there was no point, or in this case time, to argue any further. Fox had to do what she had to do.

* * *

Fury paced the monitar room. All the screens had long ago gone black due to the cave in. He picked up the gun Magneto had given him and checked the barrel and found ten bullets in the gun. He had checked the gun twenty times by now but he knew it would be just like Magneto to give hm a gun with no bullets. 

Then something hit him. For the first time since he had known The Black Fox he had a feeling that he hadn't felt before. Was it fear? Was it worry? Was he afraid of death? Defeat? He had no idea but he knew he would soon find out.

Suddenly, his gun flew out of his hands, cocked itself and pointed at his head. Fury looked past the gun and saw Black Fox standing in the doorway.

"Ever since I have met you," She began. Fury saw, for the first time, hot, salty tears running down her cheeks.

"You have haunted me. I have always, looked over my shoulder and expected to see you standing there. You controled me in one way or another. You brought out the anger in me and used it to your advantage. You tried to kill me more than once. You captured my husband and my daughter. You made me kill my husband today! All of this ends now! This time it is over!"

Before Theressa could pull the triger, the room started to cave in. Theressa dropped the gun and used her teke powers to hold up the ton of rock, ice and snow.

With this destraction, Fury grabbed the gun and pointed it at Theressa.

"You do relise that if you kill me, we both die." Fox replied to the gun that was amied at her heart. "I am telekinetically holding this ceiling up. You, kill me, and you can call yourself the iceman."

Fury didn't pull the trigger. He didn't want to die like that. He didn't want to be barried alive. He wanted to go out in a battle.

Theressa took full advantage of this. She kicked the gun out of his hand, kicked him across the face and kneed him in the gut. Fury returned fire by kicking her in the gut, punching her in the chest and in the face. Finally, she pinned him to the ground and shoved her Psi knife into his skull. She stoood up and her Psi knife dissappered.

"Like I said many years ago, when I thought I had killed you, Maybe the world will be a better place now that you are out of the picture. Maybe, now, I can live in peace."

Suddenly the rock, ice and snow became too much for Theressa to hold. She saw her norton in the courner of the room and knew how to escape. She jumped on the bike and pointed the headlight towards the ceiling.

* * *

Storm had all ready come and Jean, Scott, Beast and Wolverine were now on the copter with Storm. 

"Where's Chris?" Storm asked her friends as they borded and took their seats. Storm moved to the co-pilot's seat and allowed Scott to take the pilot's seat.

"Chris is dead." Beast said sadlly.

Wolverine was at the side window watching for his daughter. "Come on kid." He said to himself.

Everyone was silent and the only noise was Wolverine's words under his breath.

"Where's Theressa?" Storm asked.

"I don't know!" Wolverine yelled unintentionally. "She went on a revenge trip after Fury made her kill Chris. She said if she isn't back in four minutes to leave. She has about thirty seconds left."

"Like father like daughter." Storm said.

"'roro, what's that suppose to mean?" Wolverine asked as calmly as possable.

"Nothing." Storm said.

Just then Wolverine saw Theressa on her motorcycle, fly out of a whole that, he assumed, her laser gun had made.

"'roro. open the ramp!" Wolverine cried.

Just as Theressa landed, motorcycle and all, on the ramp, the cave collapsed. Theressa fell into her father's arms and began to cry. Everyone saw her scar turn black with anger and sorrow. Everyone looked at Scott he nodded his head and said:

"Let's go home."


	15. Don't try and Stop Me

Theressa was on her bedroom balcony the next morning. She wore her blue jeans, her black tank top and her black leather jacket. Her chest hurt like hell but the death of her husband made it worse. She had spent the whole night crying over the lose of Chris and her scar was still black and she doubted that it would ever regain color. 

Just then a hand was placed on her shoulder. This made Theressa jump, spin around, and she pointed her psi knife at the person's neck.

"Whoah, easy." Scott said as he threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really jumpy."

"I noticed. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay for someone who's life was just changed forever."

"How's you chest? I didn't hit you to hard did I?"

"It hurts like hell." Theressa said teasingly. Scott smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Hey, I noticed that your duffle bag was on your bed. Are you and the kids going somewhere?"

As Scott leaned over to look at Theressa's face, he saw countless tears rolling down her face.

"Besides what happened yesterday," Scott said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stay here."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to put anyone in danger. You know what happened when Fury first attempted to control me. I nearly killed my own son. I have to leave."

Theressa telekinetically moved her duffle bag to the ground below. Scott looked down and saw Theressa's Norton there. Theressa set her bag on the seat and secured it.

"Theressa, you can't do this!" Scott said as he followed Theressa back into her room.

"Watch me! You can't stop me so don't even try." Theressa said as she walked out the door and slammed it as hard as she could. Scott walked out into the hall.

"I can't stop you but I know someone who can."

Scott went down to the kitchen where he found Logan nursing a beer and reading the newspaper. 

"Cyke, what's wrong with T? I heard her stomp off." Logan asked.

"Logan, Theressa is leaving for good."

"Why?" Logan asked as he stood to his feet.

"She doesn't think everyone is safe. You've got to stop her."

"On my way, Cyke."

Logan found Theressa outside in the front yard. She was making sure her bag was tied down. When Theressa saw her father she threw him a set of keys.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The keys to my H2. Give them to Andi. I want her to have it."

"T, you can't do this!"

"Yes, I can. I've made up my mind."

"What about the kids? They've all ready lost their father do they have to lose their mother too? Haven't they suffered enough?"

"Logan, that was the hardest thing about this." Theressa cried. More tears came down her face. "I love my kids and that's why I have to do this. I have to protect them. I'll call every now and then."

"T, you know, by doing this your doing the same thing I did to you?"

"Yeah, I know." Theressa said.

Logan came up to her and gave her a hug. He wasnt' much of a hugger but he felt like he had to. Then he remembered something.

"What here." Logan said as he ran back inside. He soon returned with a small wooden case. Logan handed the case to her.

"What's this?" She asked

"Open it."

When she did she saw a hand knife identical to the one she had killed Chris with. Only this knife had her codename carved in the handle. Theressa noticed that right under the knife was a holster. She put the holster on and put the knife in it. She turned to her father and kissed him on the cheek. At last Theressa mounted her Norton

"Tell them that I love them. Bye dad. Take care of them for me."

Logan nodded his head. When Theressa was out of sight Logan was going to go after her but Xavier stopped him.

_Let her go, Logan. I have a feeling this is not the last time we will see Black Fox. I have a feeling that something is about to happen._

"You don't know how right you are Xavier." said a tall, grey man. He wore an evil smile on his face as he typed something in on his computer and laughed as a picture ofBlack Fox'sonly sone came up on to the screen.


End file.
